Almost There
by xxHeadInTheStarsxx
Summary: Love is such a confusing thing. Sometimes it leads you to the wrong direction & sometimes it does't, but which ever direction these 6 were led towards, the person they love will always have his or her heart set on somebody else. oneshot, C/S & more.


Almost There

**S**o**n**n**y **M**o**n**r**o**e**

Ah, Sonny. Funny little Sonny. That's who she was, wasn't she? She was always the funny girl off of So Random!, the one who was capable of bringing a smile to anyone's face. But nobody else knew that she was also the one who was capable of making someone laugh when she was secretly breaking deep within. Normally people would shatter and fall apart openly, having no care for anyone. Apparently, Sonny was a better actress than what many people give her credit for.

She was just so optimistic, so bright, and delightful. Maybe that's why so many people love being around her. She was like a beam of sunshine that was forever shining down at you. It was such a happy thought; she was such a happy girl—despite what's truly going in her mind, in her soul.

So…sunshiny. Her name really fits her personality, doesn't it?

Sonny Monroe. It rolls off the tip of your tongue easily.

Oh, and did you know that she's dating James Conroy?

Oh yes, bad boy James. (He may not be the residential bad boy of Hollywood, but he still is a bad boy nevertheless.)

People would have thought that he dumped her already. Because, you know, that's just the kind of heartless person James is. But no. They did not break up and have been dating for a whole year now—and that's saying something.

Everyone knew that Sonny was always going to be James's girl.

It's such a shame that neither of them want to be with each other.

J**a**m**e**s** C**o**n**r**o**y

James. What girl couldn't resist the name James, let alone the person himself? Even James knew the power he held over women. He was the all-time master of hearts, whether he's winning them or breaking them. Girls were just so easily tempted, like children experiencing a lie for the first time.

He was not that bright, he'll even admit that himself, but he's not entirely stupid. He knows how to make girls fall over for him. And when he's done with them, into the trash they go before he goes off to meet another girl.

He treated them like toys, worthless possessions. Once they were out of date and made him bored, a new toy must be bought.

Maybe that's why he enjoyed Sonny so much. Sure, she was innocent and gullible, but she's also stubborn and confident.

Bad boys like James just love challenges, don't they?

Surprise, surprise.

People refuse to ask questions about their unbelievable relationship these days since they've been dating for a while now. The suspicion has ended and the pizzazz was gone. Though, that's supposed to be a good thing, anyway, right?

But what they didn't know was that James was in love with a girl that was once his. The girl that got away.

He was in love with Tawni Hart.

**T**a**w**n**i **H**a**r**t**

Tawni, Tawni, Tawni. Tawni enjoyed being single. She enjoyed every aspect of her lonely life.

Lonely, well, that part she certainly did not enjoy. She'll confess she desperately was in need of a boyfriend. Because she was just sooo lonely. From shopping by herself to eating dinner without a companion, Tawni Hart was as lonely as it could get.

The fact that she was lonely in the first place, though, well that confuses her.

She's pretty, isn't she? She knows she's pretty. The whole dang world knows it. They recite it, imprint it, and breathe it until it's written all against the skies for everyone to see.

But why does she still not have a boyfriend? Boys found her pretty, too, didn't they? They had to. She was the sole image of beauty, absolute perfection. Well, at least that's what she tells herself. But that's okay because Tawni was always right…and pretty.

But why was she still so lonely?

She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and looked like a natural Cover Girl. She was the kind of girl guys would die for.

And yet she was still so so so lonely.

Maybe she doesn't want a boyfriend…

Pfft, yeah right.

Or maybe the only boy she wants happens to be the boy who only sees her as a friend.

N**i**c**o **H**a**r**r**i**s**

Nico, it's just Nico. You know. He's the easy, fun-loving guy who has this amazing taste in hats. He's just Nico, the one who couldn't spot true love if it stood right in front of his face, flailing its arms frantically in front of him and screaming its head off. But that's just the kind of person Nico was. An easy, fun-loving guy. Who also has an amazing taste in hates.

He could possibly be blind. No, not like that. His eyesight is fine. More like blinded with false feelings. Because that's a practical thing for these teenage celebrities, isn't it? To be blinded with false feelings. To think one thing but feel another. And then you end up ignoring the other feeling and allowing your mind to take over your body.

Sounds confusing, doesn't it? Well, that's exactly what Nico's feeling—and it's a straightforward feeling this time. Confusion. Absolute confusion.

He can't help himself but to think he's in love with Portlyn…in some strange way. The way her hair falls against her shoulders, how her eyes twinkle with laughter, how she's so far away yet right in his grasp. But he knows that the spark is empty, lifeless. So how in the world was this possible to begin with?

It was an attraction that blinded his mind, but his heart was saved, for it was revealed the true meaning deep within these confusing feelings.

What was there, anyways? Was it love? Could it be?

Whatever. Nico was in love with Portlyn. It was simple. Supposedly.

P**o**r**t**l**y**n** M**u**r**r**a**y

Portlyn, or as most people prefer, the dumb one. She was told that she was lucky she was beautiful and was able to act because her brain would not give her a bright future no matter how much she pleaded.

It was sad, really. The poor girl was tricked often, was ridiculed many times a day, and was hardly given a break. But she decided to ignore the emotional turmoil she should be feeling. She was Portlyn, after all. All she should be feeling was an empty space inside her head.

She's not as stupid as she looks. If she tried, she could be as smart as any other regular person out there. Then maybe she wouldn't need to need to make a living off of Hollywood. Maybe she could be finishing high school and going to college like most people her age would. Maybe she could actually pursue a career that's sounds like a better match than television entertainment. If Portlyn tries, though.

But does Miss Murray even bother trying? Nope.

She's used to the pranks, the insults, and the lack of sympathy. She was used to it all. She could cry; she could laugh, but in the end, it was all going to end up the same. With her reading off a script and acting her way through this danger called life.

So why does she have a strong feeling towards Chad?

Did he give her sympathy? No. Did he respect her? No. Did he treat her like a friend? Oh, heck no.

She wonders how Chad managed to even steal her heart in the first place.

Oh and she really wants it back.

**C**h**a**d** D**y**l**a**n **C**o**o**p**e**r**

Chad Dylan Cooper, CDC, the Chad. Oh, there were just too many names for this young man, too many glorious names. But that was alright because he was on top of the world with everyone feeding from the palm of his hand. He was in control, power cascading down every inch of his body, a never-ending power. He had the whole dang world in his hands. He was Chad Dylan Cooper—the king.

And yet, he was greatly unhappy. He had everything a person could ever ask for; everything that a person could only dream about at night, yearning desperately in his or her sleep. That should automatically make him happy, though, right? (Apparently not because he's still miserable as heck.)

Unhappy. Just so so so unhappy.

Where's the happiness in his life?

Oh yeah, it's within that one girl.

The one who happens to be his rival, the one who is dating his best friend, the one who sees him as a conceited jerk who blew his chance.

The same girl.

It has always been the same girl for as long as he could remember.

From her delicious chocolate eyes to her soft and silky chestnut hair, she was the girl who was in possession of Chad's heart; and by the looks of it, she had no intention of returning it any time soon. Not that Chad was complaining. He just wanted her heart as well, though, for it was his simple wish.

After all, every king needs a queen.

Even if that queen was Sonny.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm beginning to like those one-shots that are structured like this. Ya know, the one with confusing love triangles, squares, trapezoids, circles, or whatever, and everything is one sided love. I guess the point I'm trying to make here is that sometimes, someone you love will always love that other person. Even if you love that someone even more. And I guess that's just life. Thoughts?


End file.
